


Copper and Ashes

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was considerably older than most Rangers his first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copper and Ashes

  
Aragorn was considerably older than most Rangers his first time.  
He had killed before--game for the pot, orcs, goblins. To that he was no stranger, no innocent.  
But the first time he killed another man, looked into eyes dulling with pain and death, he felt the last bit of his innocence fall away.  
Halbarad placed the arrowhead, red with the man's blood, against his tongue. He tasted copper and ashes, metal and the tang of fear; it burned long after he swallowed.  
Forever after, he killed only when necessary--and always with that first man's fear on his tongue.  



End file.
